The Anubis Scream
by Alaisia911
Summary: Someone is playing a deadly game. With someone who has seen, one to many scary movies. Now he's taking his love affair. One step to far. He didn't make the rules. He just kills by them. Don't answer the phone. Don't open the door. Don't try to hide. The Anubis Scream COMING TO YOU SOON. Based off the popular Horror Movie, Scream.
1. Trailer

Joy sat on her couch, when she recieved a phone call, "Who is this?" she asked

"Tell me your name and I'll tell you mines." The voice said

"I don't think so." Joy said

"What are you doing?" The voice asked

"Making popcorn." Joy smiled

"Why?" The voice asked

"I'm getting ready to watch a video." Joy said

"You still haven't told me your name." The voice said in a creepy tone

"Why do you wanna know my name?" Joy asked

"Because I want to know who I'm looking at." The voice says.

Joy screams.

**Someone is playing a deadly game.**

"It all began with a scream for 911."

**With someone who has seen, one to many scary movies.**

**Now he's taking his love affair.**

**One step to far.**

"Hello?"

"Hello, Nina."

"Do you like scary movies?"

"What's the point, they're all the same, Some stupid killer stalking some big-breasted girl who can't act who is always running up the stairs when she should be running out the front door. It's insulting."

"There are certain rules that one will successfully survive a scary movie." Jerome stood on top of the table, with a cup of liquor in his hand.

"Number One, you can never have sex."

"Two, Never ever ever say you'll be back because you won't be back."

"I'm getting another beer, you want one?" Alfie asked.

"Yeah sure." Jerome said,

"I'll be right back..." Alfie says.

**He didn't make the rules.**

**He just kills by them.**

A girl screams

**Don't answer the phone.**

A girl screams

**Don't open the door.**

A girl screams

**Don't try to hide.**

A girl screams

"EVERYBODY'S A SUSPECT."

"You're not scared are you?"

**The Anubis Scream**

**COMING TO YOU SOON.**

**Based off the popular Horror Movie, Scream.**


	2. Part One

**The Anubis Scream**

**Chapter One**

**A scream is heard from the distance, a telephone is showed when a girl with black hair answers.**

"Hello?" Joy said, picking up the phone. "Yes?"

"Who is this?" The voice over the phone said.

"Hmm, Who are you trying to reach?" Joy smiled

"What number is this?" The voice asked.

"What number are you trying to reach?"

"I don't know."

"Oh really?"

"I think you have the wrong number."

"Oh, do I?"

"It happens, Take it easy!" Joy hangs up and walks away.

After Joy walks away, the phone rings again, she walks to it again, answering it.

"Hello?"

"I'm sorry, I guess I dialed the wrong number."

"Then why are you calling again?!"

"To apologize."

"You're forgiven, bye now." Joy said.

"Wait, Wait, don't hang up." The voice said, making Joy stop.

"What?"

"I wanna talk to you for a second."

"They have a 100 numbers for that, goodbye." Joy finally hung up.

After she hangs up, The scene switches to Joy in her kitchen, making popcorn. Which the phone rings again.

"Why don't you wanna talk to me?" The voice returned.

"Who is this?"

"I'll tell you my name if you tell me yours."

"What's that names?"

"Popcorn."

"You're making popcorn?"

"Yep."

"Oh, I don't eat popcorn, Why are you making it?"

"I'm getting ready to watch a video."

"What kind of video?"

"Well, I'm getting ready to watch a scary movie."

"So, you like scary movies?"

"Maybe."

"What's your favorite scary movie?"

"Um, I don't know."

"You have to have a favorite, what comes to mind?"

"Uhm, Halloween! You know, the guy with the white mask who walks around and stalks babysitters." Joy grabs a kitchen knife.

"Yeah…"

"What's yours?"

"Uhm, Guess."

"Uhhhhhhh Nightmare on Elmstreet!"

"Is that the one where the guy has knives for fingers?"

"Yeah, Freddy Krueger!"

As she walks around with the phone near her ear, Joy passes her front door, locking it.

"Freddie, that's right, I like that movie!"

"Yeah, the first one was alright but the rest sucked."

"So, you got a boyfriend?"

"Why, you wanna ask me on a date?"

"Maybe, do you have a boyfriend?"

"No," Joy inserted the disk into her tv.

"You still never told me your name."

"Why do you want to know my name?"

"Because, I wanna know who I'm looking at."

After the caller said those creepy, bone chilling, scary words, Joy drops the phone, her eyes widening, freezing.

"W-What did you say?" She asked.

"I wanna know who I'm talking to."

A dog is barking in the background.

"T-That's not what you said." Joy began looking around, out her windows.

"What do you think I said?"

"What?"

Joy stares outside her window, turning the outside lights on, staring into the foggy dark night.

"Hello?"

"L-Look, I gotta go." Joy shook her head, still staring out the window.

"Wait, I thought we were gonna go out."

"No, I don't think so." Joy held the phone, locking the door she was closest to.

"Don't hang up on me." The voice turned dark, sounding rough and force-like.

Joy then forcefully, hangs up the phone. After she does this, she heads back to her kitchen, checking on her popcorn. She stops when her phone rings, while in her hand. "Shit." She mumbled.

"Yes?" She sounded annoyed and scared.

"I told you not to hang up on me."

"W-What do you want?" Tears ran down Joy's eyes.

"To Talk."

"Well, dial someone else, okay?" Joy yelled, hanging up again.

She finally continues walking to the kitchen, checking her popcorn when the phone rings maybe the fourth or fifth time. Joy sighs and looks around.

"LISTEN ASSHOLE-" Joy is cut off when the voice yells.

"NO, YOU LISTEN YOU LITTLE BITCH, YOU HANG UP ON ME AGAIN AND I'LL GUT YOU LIKE A FISH, UNDERSTAND?"

Joy becomes scared, her heart racing at a 100 mile speed.

"Uh hah, Yeah."

"I-Is this some kind of joke?" Joy cried.

"More of a game, really."

Joy backs up into her fridge, jumping.

"Can you handle that, Blondie."

Joy begins to run to her front door, double locking it.

"See me?"

"Listen, I am two seconds away from calling the police."

"They'd never make it in time, We're out in the middle of nowhere."

"What do you want?" Joy yelled, while sobbing.

"To see what your insides look like."

**While crying, Joy hangs up, leaving the phone on the end table, walking away from the front door, the bell rings, making her jump and scream while crying.**

"W-Who's there?" She walks closer to the door.

"Who's there?!" She repeats, yelling.

"I-I'm calling the police." She grabs the phone, it rings in her hand, making her scream, making her pick up.

"You should never say who's there, don't you watch scary movies? It's a deathwish." The voice says.

"Might aswell come out to investigate a strange noise or something."

"Look, you've had your fun now, so you better just leave or else." Joy cried.

"Or else what?"

"Or else, my boyfriend will come up here and he will be pissed if he ever found out."

"I thought you said you didn't have a boyfriend."

"I lied, I do have a boyfriend and he will be here any second, so your ass better be gone." She cried.

"Sure.."

"I SWEAR, HE'S BIG AND HE PLAYS FOOTBALL AND HE WILL KICK THE SHIT OUT OF YOU." She yelled.

"I'm getting scared, I'm shaking in my boots." The voice said, sarcastically.

"So, you better leave."

"His name wouldn't be Mick, would it?"

Joy freezes.

"H-How do you know his name….?" Joy said, shakily.

"Turn on the patio lights."

Joy began crying.

"Again."

**Joy slowly turns around, heading towards the patio light switch, As she looks out the window, She spots Mick, blindfolded and tied up.**

"OH GOD" She cries, yelling, and screaming, she opens her door, knowing what she would do.

"I WOULDN'T DO THAT IF I WERE YOU."

She bangs on the window, crying.

"Guess, It all depends on you. I WANT TO PLAY A FUCKING GAME, OR HE DIES RIGHT NOW."

"NO NO NO." She screams.

"Which is it?"

Joy goes silent.

"WHICH. IS. IT?"

"Well-What, kind of game?" She stutters.

"Turn off the light, you'll see what kind of game."

"JUST DO IT."

"JOY NO." Mick yells through the rope on his mouth, making marks on his face, Joy slowly walks to the lights, turning them off.

"Now, here's how we play. I ask a question, If you get it right, Mick lives,"

Joy bends down, plugging the lights off, while crying.

"Come on, it'll be fun."

"Please, Please Please."

"Come on it's an easy trivia."

"Now, I'll give you a warm-up question."

"I can't do this…"

"Name the killer in Halloween."

"No."

"Come on, it's your favorite scary movie, remember?"

"In a white mask, he stalks the babysitters."

"No."

"Come on…"

"No, please." Joy cries.

"Come on...Yes you do, what's his name, Mick's counting on you."

"M-Michael. Michael Myers."

"YES. Very good."

"Now, for the real question."

"NOO" Joy cries.

"But, you're doing so well."

"We can't stop now."

"STOP. LEAVE US ALONE."

"Then answer the question, Same category."

"Name, the killer in Friday The 13th."

"JASON. JASON. JASON. JASON THAT'S IT. JASON."

"I'm sorry, that's the wrong answer!"

"NO IT'S NOT. NO IT'S NOT. IT WAS JASON."

"No it's not, no way."

"LISTEN YES IT IS. I SAW THE TWENTY GODAMN TIMES."

"THEN YOU SHOULD KNOW JASON'S MOTHER, , WAS THE ORIGINAL KILLER, JASON DIDN'T ARRIVE UNTIL THE SEQUEL. I'm afraid that's the wrong answer."

"You tricked me…" Joy cried.

"I'm afraid, there's a bonus round, but poor Mick, I'm afraid he's out."

**Joy turns on the lights, Mick is being choked and stabbed to death, Joy backs up to her tv, crying.**

**The voice evilly laughs.**

"Hey, we're not finished yet."

Joy holds the phone to her ear, "Final question, Are you ready?"

"Please leave me alone." Joy begged, crying her eyes out.

"Answer the fucking question and I will."

"What door am I at?"

**Joy began to hyperventilate.**

"W-What?"

"There are two main doors to your house, the front door and the patio door, Answer correctly and you'll live."

**Joy grabs a sharpened pencil.**

"Very simple."

"Don't do this, I can't and I won't." Joy cried.

"It's your call."

**Joy gasps and looks around, when a chair is thrown through the window. Joy takes cover and runs for her life.**

**She runs to the kitchen, grabbing a kitchen knife, She walks backwards, looking all around her house, when she sees a cloaked figure running, She tip toes to her patio door, unlocking it, and sneaking out, while the phone is in her hand, she breathes heavily.**

**She stands away from the patio door, looking inside the house, seeing the cloaked figure running towards the kitchen. She sees a car in the distance, so she crawls under the window, she looks inside the house, but sees the masked figure standing before her.**

**"Ha!" He breaks the window, grabbing Joy's arm, She screams and hits his face with the phone. The person falls backwards, Joy makes a run for it, She comes across Mick's body, pausing but then she continues running, towards her neighbors house, the masked person jumps out the window, falling on Joy. She rolls away and continues running, The masked person following after.**

**The person catches up to her, grabbing her, covering her mouth, holding the knife to her chest, stabbing her. Making Joy scream and collapse. She continues screaming, the person holds the knife, dropping it, choking her. Though Joy has enough strength to kick them in the groin, making them fall.**

**Joy sees her parents walking inside their house, she stands up, trying to call them until the masked person gets back up, and kicks her on the neighbors patio.**

**Joy reaches for the person's mask, pulling it off, surprised to see the face, making the person stab her one last time.**

**As Joy's parents are in their house, Joy's mother, Meredith, heads toward the kitchen, a foggy and smoky kitchen, She takes the stove top popcorn off the stove while she yelling, calling for Joy. Frederick calls for Joy as well, as he looks in the house, Frederick yells at Meredith to call Joy.**

"Joy, baby?" Meredith says as she hears muffled moans on the other end. "Oh my god, She's here, Frederick, she's here."

Frederick grabs the phone, "Joy?!"

Joy is being dragged by the masked person, across the lawn, just when the phone is hung up.

"Get in the car and drive down to the Mackenzies." Frederick directed as Meredith shook her head.

"N-No, Not my daughter." Meredith repeats.

"Call the police." Frederick said.

**As Meredith steps out the door, she freezes, screaming, Frederick steps out too, when the sees, his own daughter, gutted and hung up on the tree in the back garden.**

The End of Chapter One


End file.
